Some Say
by hopping-bunny
Summary: Some say life isn’t fair .Some disagree with that.Some just walk away from that question, and say whatever.I was one of those people who just walked away and saidWhatever… Setox?


Some say life isn't fair…

Some disagree with that…

Some just walk away from that question, and say whatever…

I was one of those people who just walked away and said

Whatever…

Who am I to decide whether life is fair?

Who are you to decide whether life is fair?

Who can really decide whether life is fair?

All of those questions can be left unanswered

But when fate gives you the answer, you just have to accept it.

* * *

"I can't. I have to work!"

"But…Do you even know what day it is?" she asked me with a bitter-sweet voice, looking up to me with a feeling of betrayal.

"Uh…of course I do."

"Really?!" enlightenment filled the air once again, "Well then, what is it?"

"It's the big day at the company. I'm signing a contract with a _very_ important company. So I'm going to go now." With that I left. The truth was, I had no idea why the day was so imprtant, but I didn't really care then. I had an important contract to sign.

Later on the day, I got a call from Mokuba.

* * *

"_Hey Seto, wacha doin'?"_

"_Nothing, just looking over the contract."  
_

"_Wow, you got that done? That's so awesome! So what's the surprise?"_

"_What surprise?"_

"_I see, keeping the secret for yourself eh? It's cool, tell all about tomorrow k?"_

"_Do Not Hang Up. What are you talking about? What surprise? You know I hate surprises." Deep down, I really didn't have a clue. What surprise? Could she have been talking about the same thing?_

"_Seto…are you honestly telling me that you doing even have a clue? And that you don't remember a thing?" I could almost see him, shaking his head in disappointment. But I honestly had to say, "No. I have no idea."_

"_Wow, you know…sometimes, you're just blind. But remember this, you never know what you've got until it's gone. And trust me, you don't want it to be gone."_

That was the call. I still had no idea. I guess I just had to find out, later. Just when I was about to leave for a business meeting, she appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I said, almost yelling.

"I just thought maybe we can…you know, go for lunch. Since today is…" But she was cut short by me.

"No, I got a meeting. Maybe tomorrow ok?"

"NO, not OK. You never have time anymore. All you ever have time is for business. What about me? What happened to me? Am I not a part of your life anymore?" she shouted. Then she started to cry. What sad eyes…

"Stop crying!" she didn't stop. "I'm telling to stop now! You're getting on my last nerves. You think my life is easy? I don't have time to do everything!" I shouted while dragging her up from the floor roughly. "So, stop crying, I demand you to."

"You can't demand me to do anything! I just want you to tell me…am I still a part of your life?"

"You're walking out of it if you don't stop this nonsense." I said. I didn't think it meant much. But was I wrong…

"I see…well then. Good Bye." She ran out with tears falling from her eyes. I sat on my desk, thinking about what had happened.

Then I muttered to myself, "Whatever." I didn't bother to go after her. Pretty soon, I guess I was over it. I started to think about other things, like business.

When I came home, she wasn't there. I thought she was still mad. I ignored it for a few days. But I missed her. I missed her smile. I missed everything about her. Then one day I finally realized, she can't walk out of my life like that. I need her. For a guy who has never felt real love before, she was perfect.

I decided to do what I should've done. I drove to her house. But no one answered. Then I drove to her family's house. They thought she was with me. Where did she go? I waited for another day. Her cell was off. None of her family or friends had seen her. I was worried. I hired the best investigation team, I reported to the police. I even made posters. I've been to so many places, hotels, inns, anywhere, everywhere. About a couple of month later, news came by. That's when the tragedy happened.

I should've known. But I would've never believed it.

"_Wow, you know…sometimes, you're just blind. But remember this, you never know what you've got until it's gone. And trust me, you don't want it to be gone."_

He was right, I was blind.

-

-

-

-

-

Some say life isn't fair…

Some disagree with that…

Some just walk away from that question, and say whatever…

I was one of those people who just walked away and said

Whatever…

Who am I to decide whether life is fair?

Who are you to decide whether life is fair?

Who can really decide whether life is fair?

All of those questions can be left unanswered

But when fate gives you the answer, you just have to accept it.

Now I stand here, a year from that day.

In the movies, when the heroes look down at the grave, they're flooded with great memories of their past. But I stand here, realizing that there WERE no great memories. Then why did she stick with me? Waiting for me to remember _our anniversary_?

I knew I was hopeless.

But I didn't mind.

I knew I was pathetic but I didn't give a damn.

I was trapped now.

All the doors suddenly closed.

All opportunity lost.

Because when life gave me a chance, I lost it.


End file.
